Rosa Ushiromiya
is Kinzo Ushiromiya's fourth and youngest child. She is ranked the fifth of all family members. As the youngest Ushiromiya child, she has very little say at the family meetings. Rosa only has one child, Maria. Before her birth, Maria's father abandoned them. Rosa is in charge of a company called Anti-Rosa, which designs western-styled clothing. Lately, the company has floundered, and Rosa seeks Kinzo's money to pay off her co-endorsers. She works extremely hard, and as a result, Maria is often left home alone. At some point, Maria supposed that the truth of the matter behind her mother's long hours; is because Rosa often secretly went on small vacations to lavish locations with her supposed boyfriend. However, that was in fact never true. Rosa had been working long hours, hoping to earn enough money in order to repay the debt that she owed to her absent lover, in the hopes that he would finally come back and be a proper father for Maria... Rosa suffers from moodswings, and sometimes abuses her daughter, because of the childish way she acts, especially if Maria is acting particularly difficult or when Maria acts extremely creepy. Rosa is actually terrified by Maria overly expressing her belief in the occult, as well as mentioning the name of a certain witch whom Rosa had convinced herself that she was to blame for the witch's death years ago. Usually, after slapping her daughter, Rosa will feel guilty and reconcile with Maria, often who remarks that she is glad her mother is not controlled by 'the black witch'. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father *Krauss Ushiromiya - brother *Eva Ushiromiya - sister *Rudolf Ushiromiya - brother *Beatrice Ushiromiya - half-sister *George Ushiromiya - nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - niece *Battler Ushiromiya - nephew *Ange Ushiromiya - niece *Maria Ushiromiya - daughter *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister in law *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - brother in law *Kyrie Ushiromiya - sister in law Appearance Rosa has sandy brown hair with a hime cut. Her hair falls just below her shoulders, and her bangs end somewhere at her chin. Her eyes were originally black, but were changed to light brown for the anime and PS3 adaption. She has fair skin and appears to be somewhat more flat-chested than other women. She wears a long, black, country-styled gown, combined with what appears to be a long red skirt and a white dress shirt. Her casual attire is a blue vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt with a matching blue skirt. When she was young, she wore a checkered red-and-black skirt and wore her hair in ponytails. She wore a blue vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt. Personality Rosa is seen as a calm and loving person who is also very quick-tempered and violent. Especially, towards her own daughter who she physically abuses on multiple occasions. Though she has very violent tendencies she tends to always regret her choices and feel bad about what she did. Even though the other siblings find her to be rather dense, she is also shown to be rather intelligent as she is the only one besides Eva to solve the epitaph on her own. Background Rosa was born as a child of Kinzo and his legal wife and as the fourth child of the Ushiromiya family. Being the youngest of the four siblings, and growing up on Rokkenjima, she never had anyone to play with. Whenever she tried to play with the young servants, her brother Rudolf would flirt with them and take them away. In short, she had a very lonely childhood and only had a rabbit doll to play with. Being a child among her siblings, who at the time were already adults, she was an eyesore that her siblings could not comprehend. One day, her siblings took her doll and ripped it to shreds, a mistake that she would also make to her daughter one day. As a teenager she had tutoring and had a secret with her tutor. Approximately 20 years ago in the past, she was shocked when one day, her tutor told her mother the secret she kept. Out of desperation she ran through the forest, having heard of the legend of a witch living in the forest. Eventually she found the hidden mansion Kuwadorian and met her half-sister Beatrice Ushiromiya. From that day on, she and Beatrice became friends and talked about many things, such as about how Kinzo would visit her every few days, among other things. On 1967, she took Beatrice outside of Kuwadorian and as they were about to go to the beach, Beatrice died when she fell down a cliff. Shocked, she ran back to the mansion. That night, she confessed what she had done to Genji, who later on covered up for her telling her not to tell anyone of the accident. Ever since this incident, Rosa blamed herself completely for Beatrice's death. This also strained her relationship with her father to a certain degree, as she once was frightened when Kinzo would call her. It would also later put a strain on her and Maria's relationship due to Maria's obsession with the occult and her friendship with a person who calls themself Beatrice. As a young adult, she had a lover who later on became Maria's father. When her lover was about to leave overseas, he tells her that he will come back for her. She believed him for a while, and because of this she would show Maria a picture of him and her on the beach. However, he never returned and was then forced to become a single parent for Maria. Whenever Maria would ask her who her father was, she would avoid the topic. Once, when Maria asked her where the picture she showed her was and drew a picture of it, she had a violent outburst. This ended up pushing Maria even further into the occult due to Maria thinking she never had a father and that she was a virgin baby. On Maria's birthday, Rosa and her daughter celebrated it in a family restaurant. As a present for her daughter, she bought and gave her the doll Sakutarou. Since she is a working, she is away most of the time, leaving her daughter Maria all alone. On one occasion, however, she told her daughter that she would be away on a business trip. She was called in for a meeting with her siblings Rudolf and Eva, on the topic of what they could do to make Krauss share the inheritance. Not wanting to drag her daughter into something that only concerned the siblings themselves, she did not take Maria along (despite Rudolf suggesting that she did), because she hated talking about the gold in front of Maria. When she returned from her supposed business trip, Maria discovered the hotel receipt, which she defensively took away from her. One night, Maria lost the key to their home. When Maria went to the police, the police contacted her company, Anti-Rosa, to which her employees told the police that she was on a date with her boyfriend on Sapporo, Hokkaido. When she returned home, she was faced with a child welfare officer. After violently sending her out, she ripped Sakutarou apart and smashed one of the bunnies from Maria's ceramic bunny band collection. Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch In Legend of the Golden Witch Rosa is killed on the first twilight with her head smashed in, so that was impossible to recognize,despite the clothes. Earlier, she gets into a fight with Maria over Maria's rose in the rose garden which leads to Beatrice's first letter appearing. Rosa is killed as the sacrifice chosen by the key for Beatrice's revival, as depicted on Kinzo's epitaph. Death Her corpse was found inside '' ''the storehouse of the rose garden. '' ''Her face is believed to have been '' ''damaged after her death. Another meeting is possible. '' ''So, no sadness. '' Turn of the Golden Witch In Turn of the Golden Witch, Rosa survives the first twilight and leads the group of survivors. In addition, she appears to be "collaborating" with Beatrice, under whose direction she lies at several key points in the story, creating a locked-room puzzle (when the door in question was never locked) and later providing an alibi for the killer. She is the gun-holder for this episode. Under the guise of mistrust of the servants, she divides the survivors several times into "Wolves" and "Sheep," isolating certain individuals that become sacrifices for the later twilights. As with Eva in the first game, her attempts to shift blame to the servants provoke a sympathetic response from Battler, dissuading him from attempting to solve the mystery. From the magical perspective, Rosa turns against Beatrice when she realizes that being the witch's accomplice is no guarantee of safety for herself and her daughter. She and Maria survive the entire ceremony but are captured and killed by the Goats while trying to escape the island, or, alternately, killed by the bomb, their attempts to escape hampered by the gold ingot Rosa insists on liberating. '''META WORLD' She was tortured and forced by Beatrice to eat a meal made of each one of the siblings: Bloody Krauss, Double Eva 's tongue seasonal's salad, Sea Bass Pie (wrapped in Rudolf 's face) and finally, Oven baked Maria with apples. Death Missing. In the Golden Land, she finally '' ''found her own treasure, more '' ''important than the gold. '' ''However, that was only for a brief '' ''time. Because of a fool, she was '' ''forced to once again lose sight of '' ''what she had found at great pains. '' ''Afterwards, she was torn to pieces '' ''and eaten by the demons, '' ''and went to hell. '' Banquet of the Golden Witch After her sister, Eva solves the epitaph, Rosa also solves it and arrives seconds too late. She congratulates her sister on finding the gold and Eva asks her to keep it a secret. Seconds later in a magic perspective, Beatrice "coincidentally" appears to Eva and acknowledges her victory. Later Rosa is sacrificed again, ironically (in the magical perspective) by her own witch-transformed sister Eva-Beatrice. She is brutally tortured with some bizarre magic, and in the anime adaption, Maria is tortured along with her before finally being killed by Beatrice who ended her torment by piercing her head onto the spear-shaped part of the fence. '''Death' Died in the rose garden, her medulla oblongata '' ''was pierced by a spear-shaped part of the fence. '' ''If Maria hadn't been killed by '' ''another person, you might suspect '' ''that Rosa died in an accident. '' ''She was the sacrifice for the birth of the new witch. Alliance of the Golden Witch Rosa was sacrificed once again by her own father, Kinzo. While she tries to get a grip on her situation, Chiester 00 killed her by piercing her golden arrow through Rosa, baring all her flesh to the floor. In the anime, her throat is slashed open. In the 1998 scenes, Ange, through reading Maria's diary, learns of Rosa's complex relationship with her, showing her creation and destruction of Sakutaro, and her ongoing cycles of affection and neglect/abuse. Later on, Maria dreams of when Rosa destroyed Sakutaro, where she is repeatedly killed and revived by Maria and Beatrice for her past abuse and destruction of Sakutaro, ultimately screaming that she has hated Maria since the day she was born. Though because it was just Maria's dream this could be how Maria personifies Rosa's feelings towards her and not Rosa's true feelings towards Maria. Death Her body was found in the dining hall. '' ''Her head was half destroyed. '' ''It is probably appropriate to think that she was murdered with '' ''something like a powerful gun. '' ''However, the witnesses don't believe '' ''that she was killed with a gun... '' End of the Golden Witch '''Death ' Her body was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was slashed open by a sharp knife. The wound is very deep, so anyone can easily see that she definitely died. Dawn of the Golden Witch Death Her body was found in the parlor. Erika didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Her neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. Meta world Kanon killed her with a supersonic true strike, in order to complete the trial of Zepar and Furfur. Requiem of the Golden Witch Death She was killed by Kyrie by a shot to her head. Twilight of the Golden Witch Was killed on the First Twilight Trivia *Umineko fans ironically dubbed her "Best Mom Ever", or "Mother of the Year", due to her cruel treatment of Maria. However, in the Battle of the Golden Land, both Maria and Rosa prove to Erika that Rosa truly cares for her daughter. Maria also assertains the fact by reminding Erika that none of the rumors existing outside the cat-box are true. *Rosa's escape attempt during the second game earned her the fan nickname "Musou Rosa" because of her strength to face dozens of goat servants (and the similarities to the Sangoku Musou/Dynasty Warriors game series this brings to mind). A flash titled "Rosa Musou" was made based on the scene and, in the expansion of the spin-off fighting game, "Ougon Musou Kyoku", one of her super moves is the 4-hit Goat Killer combo that starts her now famous scene in the visual novel. *Upon reading the witches' record for each game, Rosa is shown to have the worst luck, especially when the torture she suffered at the hands of Maria, Eva-Beatrice, and Beatrice (during the second game) are taken into account. *Whether she was married to Maria's father or whether they were simply lovers was not confirmed or explored upon. *In Banquet of the Golden Witch, when Eva-Beatrice was torturing her and Maria, Eva-Beatrice mentioned that Rosa once wanted to fly like a seagull to escape Rokkenjima. *In the English Umineko fan community, some believe that Rosa, along with George and Dr Nanjo, is the main culprit of the Rosatrice theory. Based off of many aspects of the games, including how her death is never confirmed unless it is a scenario in which she is killed after the epitaph is solved as well as her knowledge of Kinzo's death (Game 2). Gallery Ushiromiya Rosa1_copy.png|Rosa in ~Rondo~ Ushiromiya Rosa2.jpg|Rosa's anime concept Rosa.jpg|Rosa in the original PC version Roza-mini.gif|Young Rosa Rosa_HugRabbit.png|Little Rosa and her cherished toy - Twilight of the Golden Witch manga, chapter 7 Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon-rosa.png|Rosa as she appears in Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon-rosa-fullbody.jpg|Full-body artwork of Rosa in Ougon Musou Kyoku Ushiromiya Rosa4.jpg|Rosa in action in Ougon Musou Kyoku Ushiromiya Rosa3.jpg|Rosa's portrait Quotes *"M-Maria is my cute and only daughter. Her value cannot be measured with money. That is all." *"There's no doubt that my world has been a total hell." *"This is hell. In this hell, I'll regret not fighting when I should have until the day I die. I've even dragged my daughter into it. I wish someone would just kill me. I want to be told that I've already been killed, that I am a ghost." Category:Characters Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Female